<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Be Here by Squidsy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435539">Please Be Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24'>Squidsy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Crowley, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After they get on the bus Aziraphale needs to know Crowley is real, also a nap is good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Be Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1st Fic on AO3,  so can I hear a wahoo?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale lost track of what was exactly happening after he became corporal. He was there for it all and responsive but sitting on the bus next to Crowley caused everything that had happened in the past couple hours to come in waves. Was Crowley even there with him? He knew his bookshop was gone, now in ashes to never return. even the clothes on his back weren't his when he thought about it. So was his best friend still here after it all, or did he too burn up with the demon's Bentley. Aziraphale had to be sure he had to know that SOMETHING of his still was his, so without much thought otherwise he reached his hand out over the demons. The angel looked at the being who, despite the darkness of both the sunglasses and the night sky, maintained a gaze out the window that was so focused that surely a touch would stir him too much. Right? He didn't stop himself he reached out and took hold of Crowley's hand that was resting on his thigh and let out a deep exhale. "He is here I didn't loose him at the end of this. HE IS HERE."  was the only thought Zira cared to notice at that time. The ethereal being felt one of the weights lift off his shoulders, and still refused to let go of the hand he now clutched has hard as he could without hurting his friend<br/>----<br/>Upon the hand reaching out Crowley lost all train of thought he had. All the debates of What will he say about Ligur?  When did I last clean? Will he even want to stay with me? were now lost. Because the look Aziraphale had on his face was one of a broken being full of remorse and lost, as if all his hope that heaven still cared, had been set a flame. Crowley supposed in the end it did. "Are you okay Angel?" Crowley said maintaining the same soft expression he had since he and the Angel had been alone. "No. No my dear boy I'm actually quite tried. Do you by chance have a place I could sleep? At your flat of course." That was it. That's what changed Crowley's face though only for a second because all he could think was "sleep since when does Aziraphale sleep. he has only slept the equivalent of 24 years in all 6000 that we have been here,". Which is true Aziraphale only slept on the rarest of occasions things like  Y2K or other times when humans got extremely hysterical and he couldn't deal with the nonsense. Crowley knew it something was wrong. Something was VERY wrong. He needed to be here. He needed to be here for his best friend  a title he has now accepted for the past hundreds of years. So with that thought came a brand new bedroom in his flat, it was a king sized mattress and the room had a single bookshelf that had every book Aziraphale had given him,( that it could hold ) along with a nice chair with lamp placed behind it and a tartan blanket slung over the arm of it. "You know I think a whole room is currently being dusted off as we speak" Crowley cracked a small smirk and looked down at his hand still in Zira's fingers carefully interlaced. Had they always been like that? to be honest with himself Crowley didn't care he was just happy to see the angel again, those few hours were FAR to many. "We still have a while til we get to London if you feel the need to rest you can lean on me. If you want, probably more comfortable."<br/>Zira flexed back on his shoulders slightly before responding back with " Would you be okay with that?". Rather then saying the obvious 'of course that would be fine angel I wouldn't have offered other wise" Crowley thought against it and instead squeezed Aziraphale's hand and said "I'll wake you when we get there". The angel took the answer as a yes and placed his head on the demons shoulder refusing to let go of his hand as if he would leave the second he did.<br/>---<br/>ONE HOUR LATER<br/>---<br/>Crowley doesn't remember when Aziraphale exactly changed positions on him and moved so that Crowley's arm was wrapped around him and his left arm was under his head on the demons shoulder and his right was slung around Crowley's torso. Quite frankly Crowley's brain was short circuiting still, KNOWING it was real but believing it too good to be true. At this point Crowley and Aziraphale were still 15 minutes  away from Crowley's flat because of a small non fatal accident between two cars both that had a Mr. and Mrs. Jonson in it, they were not it the same car. As luck would turn out the Angel sleeping caught the attention of one of the fellow bus riders who thought it smart to tell Crowley this " You two make an adorable couple God Bless you both" Crowley, whose face was nothing if not filled with adoration for the angel in his arms, froze the bus rider then thought it best to apologize and flee to the front seat. "Did God really do any of this? Burn down his shop? Discorporate him? Make Him tolerate SHADWELL for hours? Ruin everything he holds dear to him?" he thought, Crowley's head filled with questions, per usual. That is when it hit Crowley. God didn't take him. Crowley MEAN'T something more then friendship to the angel. That had to be it right? You dont just cuddle your best friend the way said best friend cuddled the body pillow he ' bought on accident'. And 6000 years of ONE constant does something to a being. With that thought Crowley then began to stroke up Aziraphale's arm trying to wake the angel without much disturbance.<br/>----<br/>Aziraphale was calmly pulled out of a very helpful dream to find himself clutching on to a supposed occult being. But he wasn't, at least not with him, NEVER with him. Crowley had always been good to him. Maybe it was still some of Madam Tracy in his head, cheering the angel on to FINALLY make a move, but something about this moment made him say it. " I, Crowley I think I'm in love with you, cause just, Yes I am." Aziraphale lifted his head and torso from Crowley's chest a little bit of drool falling from his lip. He took off the shocked Crowley's glasses and looked into his eyes "Anthony J. Crowley, I am in love with you, and I'm sorry I never told you before I've known sinc-" the Angel was cut off by Crowley reaching out with his right hand to cup his cheek. They both sat there like that for what felt like a century condensed into a moment that was cut off by Crowley's lips on the Aziraphale's. Crowley then pulled away and started " I love yo-". Aziraphale knew the end of that sentence and so he lost no time in grabbing Crowley and kissing him. This one was nothing like the last one this wasn't a ' you go to fast for me moment' it was a ' we just stopped the apocalypse and 2 hours ago I had a fake seance worker scream at me to just kiss you and tell you everything' kind of kiss the kind that despite being at their location the bus driver unconsciously  waited calmly till they could even stand up properly.<br/>---<br/>SMALL TIME SKIP<br/>--<br/>Crowley thought it best that the mysterious room in the flat go back to where it came from but the shelf and blanket stayed and was now looking at HIS angel carefully wrapped in the top of HIS black silk pajamas ,despite being able to miracle his own, with the tartan abomination wrapped around him, coco in hands (made to perfection) going into the details of how tomorrow would occur according to Agnes who just so happened to be in his dream. By the end of the careful planning the two had already exchanged multiple kisses and touches just to ensure that the other was truly there even though they knew. They both knew with ever fiber of themselves. </p>
<p>-fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>